Protecting the Precious One
by Daisyangel
Summary: Can Harry and Ron protect the one who is most precious to them? Warning! Threesom and Slash! You've been warned no flames! RR


Title: Protecting the Precious One

Author: Dacia AKA goldentriolove

Pairing: Hermione/Harry/Ron

Rating: FF-adult

Warning! This story contains violents as well as graphic sexual between both men and woman as well as non-con.

Archive: Table for Three others just ask, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter.

Summary Can Harry and Ron protect the one who is most precious to them while telling her how they feel at the same time?

A/n this is my first trio fic. Hope you enjoy don't forgive to give feedback, but no flames, please. Flames will be used to cook my lunch.

8888888888

Harry blew out a long exhausted breath as he stepped into the flat he shared with Ron and Hermione. They had decided to get a flat together after they had graduated Hogwarts and Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Long day, Mate?" Ron asked as he came into the living room.

"You have no idea Wood really worked us hard in practice, what about you? How was work at the Ministry?" Harry asked. Ron was a strategist for the ministry and Hermione was a heeler at St. Mungos.

"It wasn't too bad. Hermione owled and said she'd be late so start dinner without her," Ron said. Harry nodded as he pulled Ron in for a kiss.

"We really need to tell her how we feel," Harry said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"I know, maybe tonight," Ron replied thoughtfully. Harry gave his boyfriend a smile before leaning in for another kiss. Just then a voice calling frantically from the fireplace caught their attention. Ron pulled out of Harry's embrace and they both ran to the fire. Ginny Longbottom Ron's little sister had her head in the fire.

"What is it, Gin?" Ron asked.

"It's Hermione," Ginny gasped out breathlessly.

"What do you mean it's Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"She's been attacked. They took her to St. Mungos. I volunteered to come get you since my shift was over a few minutes ago," Ginny explained. Both boys grabbed some floo powder and after Ginny pulled her head out of the fire they took off for St. Mungos to see what their precious Hermione had gotten herself into.

8888888888

Hermione was walking down the streets of London shopping for something for Harry's birthday when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Let go of me," she cried. The person didn't listen, though. Before she knew what happened she was on the ground and her attacker was hitting, kicking and punching her.

"I don't have a lot of money, but you can have what little I do have," Hermione tried to bargain as she reached for the wallet that she kept in her pocket.

"I don't want money I want revenge for you not being able to save my brother," the man hissed. It took Hermione a bit but she finally realized who this man was and who his brother was. His brother had been attacked by a werewolf and even though she and the other heelers did everything they could he died.

"We did everything we could, now let go of me, please." The man didn't respond just slammed Hermione's head against the ground so hard she almost blacked out. Then he ripped off her clothes then his before pushing himself inside of her and violating her in the worst way possible. Hermione had tears streaming down her face and was violently shaking. The man pulled out and after giving her one last kick he was gone. Five minutes later Heeler Gray one of her colleagues stumbled on to the battered young woman and immediately apperated with her in his arms to St. Mungos. Ginny was just getting ready to head home to her husband Neville when she saw her best friend being held by one of her colleagues.

"Hermione?" she cried in alarm.

"She needs medical attention, now. Can you go inform her family of the situation, please?" Heeler Gray asked Ginny. Ginny just nodded as she headed for the nearest fireplace to tell the boys what had happened to Hermione.

8888888888

After Harry played the Boy Who Lived card they were able to get into see Hermione. Harry and Ron stopped at the sight of their precious girl. Every inch of her was covered in cuts, and bruises. She was curled up in a ball. She pulled herself into an even tighter ball as she heard the door open.

"Hermione, oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry," Harry whispered as he went to one side and took her hand while Ron went to the other side and did the same thing.

"Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Yes we're here, Mione," Ron whispered softly. That was all it took Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob. Ron reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Harry leaned over and did the same thing. After a while Hermione began to calm down.

"Will you guys do something for me?" she asked in a small voice.

"We'll do anything," Ron said.

"Will you hold me?" Hermione requested. Both boys nodded as they climbed into the bed after casting an expanding spell and wrapped their arms around the shaking girl.

"It's ok your safe with us. We won't let anyone hurt you ever again," Harry vowed as he stroked her hair. Hermione gave them a small watery but grateful smile. Hermione didn't want to fall asleep, but she was so tired that she couldn't fight it. She knew that she would be safe with her boys by her side. However, before she closed her eyes she leaned up and gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you both; you know that, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and, we love you too, Mione," Ron said as he and Harry each placed a kiss on her forehead. Hermione jus snuggled closer to the boys before letting her eyes close allowing sleep to take hold.

TBC?

A/n so what do you think? I hope to have the next part up soon.


End file.
